Fluorochemicals have been used to provide properties such as hydrophobicity, oleophobicity, and stain resistance to various materials. For example, perfluorinated ether compounds have been used to impart fabrics with these properties. Although the perfluorinated ether compounds have been effective, there is concern that some of these compounds can degrade into lower molecular weight materials or that some of these compounds can contain lower molecular weight compounds that may not eliminate quickly from living organisms.